


Patton loves him... right?

by Thatoneweirdenby



Series: unsympathetic sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Death, Domestic Violence, Fat Shaming, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneweirdenby/pseuds/Thatoneweirdenby
Summary: Roman loves Patton, and Patton loves Roman... right?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: unsympathetic sides [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135454
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Patton loves him... right?

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please read the tags first, all warnings you need should be there (if I need to add any warnings please do let me know!)

Roman loved Patton. He did.

Which was the exact reason he didn’t notice anything was wrong. This relationship was normal… right? It must be. Because Patton loves him.

Patton loves him.

The thought tasted bitter on his tongue as he whispered it to himself, he didn’t know _why_. It just sounded… wrong?

No, it shouldn’t sound wrong. Patton loved him. They were dating. Of course Patton loved him. But… did he…?

-

“Sweetheart!” Patton called out to Roman, who was sitting on the couch scrolling through his phone. Patton didn’t use that pet name very often but Roman thought nothing of it. He looked up from his phone.

“Yeah, love?” His voice was quiet. It was always quiet with Patton. He didn’t want to get in trouble for being too loud, of course. So he didn’t risk it.

“I want your passwords.” Patton smiled, but it was a more menacing smile. It scared Roman. He tensed a little bit. He wasn’t hiding anything, though.

“What for?” Patton gave him a look that pretty much asked ‘you dare talk back to me?’. Whenever Patton said that to him he desperately wished to respond with ‘yes, that’s how a conversation works.’

~~ He never did. ~~

“What, are you hiding something from me? It’s not healthy to keep secrets in a relationship, Roro!” Roman winced.

“Well yeah but… isn’t that a breach of privacy or something…?” Patton laughed and shook his head.

“You’re so silly Roro!  _ Hand them over. _ ” Roman flinched, but did as told, listing off all his passwords for everything as Patton wrote them down. This was fine. Patton just wanted to make sure Roman was being loyal.

Patton loves him.

-

Roman liked to keep his creations secret until he was done with them. That was just how he worked, he didn’t like showing unfinished products.

“Sweetheart!” Roman smiled at the nickname from Patton, he still didn’t use it often but it made Roman happy whenever he did.

“Mm?” He hummed in response, he would admit he recognised that unsettling smile. But he thought nothing of it. He was being dramatic. It was fine.

“What’re you working on?” He asked with a bright smile. “I want to see!” He added, even though he knew Roman was uncomfortable showing unfinished work.

“Oh- Uhm, just a script. I’m not ready to show it yet, it’s not finished. It’ll be finished soon! You can see it then!” Patton grabbed his chin and turned Roman to face him, it hurt but Roman didn’t say anything.

“I said I want to  _ see _ . I don’t  _ care  _ what  _ you _ want. Show it to me.” He snarled, voice harsh and honestly a bit… terrifying. So Roman nodded quickly.

He pulled the script off the table and shoved it into Patton’s hands. Patton smiled, a sickly sweet and oh so  _ terrifying  _ smile.

“Thank you!~ I’ll tell you what I think!” Patton grinned. Well, he just wanted to make sure Remus wasn’t rubbing off on Roman. The two were hanging out more, it made sense.

Patton loves him.

-

Usually Patton came back with Roman’s work and showered him in praise, and god did that make the princely side happy. Though he never said it out loud.

“Sweetheart.” It didn’t sound as loving now, but for some reason the pet name still made a ghost of a smile hint at Roman’s face. Despite how things never went well when Patton called him that.

“Yeah, Patt?” He smiled, turning around his chair to face his boyfriend with a smile. Looking at Patton made him melt in his seat. He adored Patton. Loved him so much.

“It’s about your new script, love.” He continued, his voice sounding soft and gentle. Oh! Patton would probably tell him what he liked, and give him some small critiques. Like always!

“Oh? Well, what about it?” Roman couldn’t help the fear that bubbled in his stomach. That constant fear he had when anyone told him their opinions on something he made. And especially Patton. Patton was his boyfriend.

“It’s something Remus would write. It’s disgusting! How could you write something like that?  _ You _ of all people?” Roman flinched.

“I-I’m sorry, Patt. I’ll edit it to make it better. Just- tell me which parts sound… disgusting and I’ll edit it out, or change it.” Roman offered a shaky smile.

“No. You figure out what’s wrong, tell me. Tell me everything wrong with the script, and after that we’re getting rid of the idea. You can’t use  _ that.  _ No editing will fix it!” Roman shook his head.

“No… I worked hard on that script, it took me weeks. I can fix it… I can!” Roman insisted, hoping it would mean something. But instead Patton slapped him across the face. His face was throbbing, a small cut from the promise ring Patton wore.

“What? You don’t want to be good? This will make you better Roman! Do you not trust me? You should know I have your best interests at heart, love.”

He found anything that could remotely sound like Remus and explained to Patton how it was wrong. Then… the script was deleted from his laptop.

After Patton left he curled up under his blankets and he sobbed. For hours he sobbed. Patton was right, though. The script was disgusting.  _ He _ was disgusting. 

Patton loves him.

-

“Aw, sweetheart, how could you eat so much? I’d be sick.” Patton smiled at Roman, that same smile that made Roman so terrified. The others seemed very neutral on what the father figure was saying.

“Oh… uh- yeah I just… I dunno sometimes I get distracted in my work and don’t eat. So-“ Roman shrugged, Patton wasn’t being mean. He was just being honest. So why did it  _ hurt? _

“Well you must be eating more than usual.” Patton poked Roman’s stomach and he squealed, trying to bat Patton’s hand away. Patton grabbed his wrist, hard enough to leave a bruise the next morning.

“You’ve gotten a little tubby, don't cha think?” Roman flinched. Had he? Didn’t Patton know he was insecure? So why would he say this? No. This wasn’t Patton’s fault. It was his. He shouldn’t be eating so much. Patton was just being honest.

Patton loves him.

-

Patton had made Roman bland spaghetti for Christmas. No sauce, toppings, nothing. He said it was healthier than whatever Roman usually ate.

Then he made it for his birthday, and their anniversary. And Roman did know why it bothered him so much? His boyfriend was making him  _ gifts. He should  _ be happy.

So why wasn’t he happy? Because Patton was implying he should lose weight? But was Patton so wrong?

‘No’. Roman’s mind supplied quickly. ‘He’s not wrong.’ So… Roman shouldn’t complain. Had no right to complain. Except… he was sick of the other mentioning his body or even… implying anything about his body.

Did it bother him because he spent hours spacing over every letter, drawing, card, stuffed animal and sculpture he made for Patton every holiday he could? Maybe… that was it. But that was rude. Patton put time into his gifts too!

“Hey… uh, Patt. I- I really love the gifts you make for me, I do. But maybe you could- uh… change it up every now and then? I mean… I’m not saying I don’t love what you make for me! It just seems… repetitive. I’d love to see you be more creative!” Patton punched him. Right in the face. And with the promise ring, it  _ hurt _ .

“Oh my  _ god _ . What do you  _ want  _ from me? I’m not creative the way you are. You have such high expectations from us! We can’t all be creative like you or Thomas! You should know it’s the thought that counts. You’re so fucking materialistic! Such a  _ brat! _ ” Roman whimpered softly but managed to force back tears. He’d gotten good at that.

“Yeah… sorry… I didn’t mean to upset you. I love your gifts…” Roman smiled weakly, shakily, at Patton. Who smiled back and patted his head like he was some… animal.

“Aw, good boy, sweetheart.” Patton put thought and love into his gifts-  did he? And that’s all that really matters. 

Patton loves him.

-

Patton had started hurting Roman more and more… and Logan and Virgil didn’t care a single bit. It’s not like Patton kept it a secret. Hell, he did it  _ in front _ of them.

“That’s such a great idea!” Roman squealed, the excitement obvious in his voice. He wasn’t very loud. He was sure he wasn’t. But Patton glared at him, so he must have been too loud. Right…?

“Roman. What have I told you about volume! You need to be  _ quiet _ . That’s it, no affection for a week.” Roman winced. Oh… he hadn’t gotten affection from his boyfriend in months. He was so touch starved.

“Yeah, sorry, Patt. I’ll try better next time, I promise… I didn’t mean to be loud. I just got a bit excited.” Roman reasoned, and that seemed to make Patton happy. Which was enough for Roman.

“Thank you, sweetheart!” The pet name made Roman wince. No- Patton just wanted what was best for him and the others. Loud noises upset Virgil and annoyed Logan.

Patton loves him.

-

As Roman lay there, bleeding… dying… one question crossed his mind.

Does Patton love him?

And for once in his life, as he stared at the sky, tears falling down his face and hand holding the wound blood wouldn’t stop pouring from. He finally knew the answer.

No.

Patton doesn’t love him.


End file.
